A New Beginning
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: My OC, Jasmine,gets into a fight with her best friend,Allison,over growing up.Jasmine runs out of her house, crying, not bothering to look at anyone around her.As she does this, she passes into the anime world of Shugo Chara and doesn't know how to get back. She ends up going to school with her friend, Hinamori Amu, soon. What will happen?
1. What the?

Kiko….Tsukinamura…here….I don't feel like trusting anyone anymore. My friend has completely changed and she doesn't remember any Vocaloid names…she isn't into anime manga, or anything in relation to Japan…

**Ikuto: **Yo.

**Me: **hey…Ikuto…

**Ikuto: **what's wrong with you?

**Me: ***sigh*

**Tadase: **She seems depressed.

**Amu: **Yea…wonder what's wrong…

**Me: ***mumbles Allison and sniffles*

**Yaya: **Yaya's been hearing Kiko-chii mumble Allison all~ day! I hope Kiko-chii's okay…

**Rima: **You guys are so dumb.

**Everyone (excluding me): **Nani? Rima?

**Rima: **Didn't you read her first sentence…excuse me. Sentences?

**Everyone: ***does so then turns to Rima*

**Rima:** Why are you _staring_ at me?

**Me: **Someone…do the disclaimer….

**Everyone: **Kiko doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or the U.S.A!

**Me: ***rolls eyes* _

I happily called my friend, Allison; up to apologize to her about not being on Wizard101 for a while. I called her and said,

"Ne, Allison? Whatcha doing'?" She sighed in a depressed manner.

My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I don't like Japanese things anymore. Just face it. It's time to grow up."

"B-But, Allison! It's only the sixth grade! I don't-"She stopped me mid-sentence.

"That's exactly it. It's **middle school.** We don't have time to like these childish things. I have changed since the last time you saw me. Just join me and forget this 'Japan' stuff ever happened. Right?" I threw the phone down and making her voice come out in static.

"Jas-mine?"She cried out in worry. "Are-there?" I yelled as hard as I could at her through the phone.

"_What's happened to you Allison?! This isn't growing up!" _She was silent and then tried to speak once more.

"Jas-mine…We have-up some-time. –You know-right?" But she didn't finish because of me.

"_DAIKIRAI~~~~!" _I shouted in a mix of horror/sadness/pain. _"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND?! YOU AREN'T HER! SHE WOULD BE HERE WITH ME! SHE WOULD'VE STOOD UP F-FOR ME WHEN YOUR PARENTS BLAMED ME FOR SOMETHING YOUR SISTER DID!"_

She got chocked up as well as me. "J-Jasmine…Y-you know I-I couldn't do anything a-about-she would've gr— me…"

I was still mad knowing this already. _"BUT I STOOD UP FOR YOU EVERYTIME AT SCHOOL MAKING SURE YOU DIDN'T GET GROUNDED AT HOME! I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE THAT WAS GROUNDED AND YELLED AND EVERYTHING WAS ON ME! Why can't you be with me after all that...?"_

I ran straight out of the house and just ran. Eyes closed, wind rushing past, people staring.

"**What's wrong with her?"**

"**Does she have issues?"**

"**She must be really stupid to be out by herself like that."**

'I just wanna run away! Somewhere away from the real world! Somewhere...anywhere…'

Little did I know, I passed through a barrier that only allows the pure to pass. Lemme clarify. The 'pure' are people who know what they truly want. In this case, I want to get away from the real world and escape. I stopped in front of a familiar school.

"_S-Seiyo?!" _I stuttered.

* * *

_Silence..._

**Me:** *instantly "tries" to cheer up* So this is my first chapter about me and my best friend's fight about Japan!

**Ikuto:** ...Um...

**Me:** *tilts head innocently like nothing happened* Is something wrong, Ikuto-ku~n?

**Ikuto:** Uh...Earlier you were just really depressed over-

**Me:** Tadase-ku~n! Please end it for me darling!

**Ikuto:** I wasn't finished-

**Tadase:** Please **R&R** on Kiko's first ever story. Thank you.


	2. Amu can be helpful at times

Hi hi~! I am back from my slumber!

Ikuto: oh wow… of two hours! Or something like that…

Me: What's your problem?

Ikuto: Why'd you interrupt me in the last chapter?

_Silence…_

Me: becauseidontreabajhgskudfsbg uy…

Ikuto: Answer me. Correctly.

Me: I said… Because I really can't trust anyone with the last word anymore…Allison, my best friend, as in the last chapter… had a fight with me yesterday about "She isn't into Japanese things anymore." And shit.

Ikuto: *slightly backs off before continuing* Okay I see you are very pissed and I should shut up.

Me: Disclaimer _someone._

Amu: Okay…? KikoTsukinamura does not own any of us nor the series! *mumbles something starting with "If she did"* _

Chapter 2: Anime and the real world…switch? **_**

**Recap: _"S-Seiyo?" _I stuttered.**

I looked around in a flurry.

"H-How'd I get here?" I whispered to myself. I heard footsteps towards me, getting closer. I looked behind me and a familiar pinkette stood there with her façade attached.

She told me, "Shouldn't you know that, girl?"

I blinked. "You speak English, Amu-senpai?"

She was genuinely confused as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

I started to get more and more confused by the second. "I only know English."

She raised a brow at me. "Well, apparently you know Japanese too. 'Cause you're speaking it."

I remembered that I stood in front of Seiyo, an anime school. This should _not_ exist, as my sister told me.

"Girl, if you are that deranged then go elsewhere." I suddenly heard a small giggle, but ignored it.

I smirked a sudden 'Ikuto' smirk that I'd never use and teased,

"I don't think Tadase would be happy to hear that you have insulted an innocent girl for asking where she was, ne?"

Amu flinched and hoarsely asked, "You wouldn't…would you?"

I scoffed and playfully rolled my eyes. "Try me girly." I stopped talking and covered my mouth.

'What the hell was that?! I can't have charas!' I thought in a mixture of confusion/horror/déjà vu. I loosened up in fear.

'Can I?' She saw my expression change like it did and then she laughed.

"I was the same way when I first got them! Don't worry!" I heard smaller, more _familiar, _voices after her.

"Amu-Chan's right! She was really mad at me the first time I Chara Changed her!"

Another voice sighed and this one sounded like a certain blunette.

"Ran…Are you sure she can even hear you? She isn't wearing a coat, she doesn't' have her book bag with her, and she seems really surprised." It concluded, though continuing. "Where would she hide her Chara eggs?" The aforementioned voice hummed and another voice cut in.

"But, Miiki…" All of the "charas" were focused on the voice. "What if she knows she has charas but doesn't have the eggs yet, desu?"

They all hummed, even Amu. I told them, shaking my head like I had just seen a fairytale happen before my eyes.

"Uh-huh. First of all, Suu, Miiki, Ran…" Amu blinked a couple times after the mentioning of their names. "I can't give birth to eggs. I am a mammal."

Amu nervously laughed and asked, even though I ignored her, "So I am inhuman?"

"Plus, this is just a bad dream." Amu's expression saddened, but it seemed as though it was not from sadness but from fear of my realization or something like that, right? "In a few moments, I will wake up and none of this would have ever happened. Not the fight, not meeting you, and, even though I am pleased to be in your presences, not meeting your charas. It's all just a b-bad d-dream. W-When I w-wake up, A-Allison will be h-herself again, ne?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, Amu Playfully teased,

"How's that workin' for ya, dearest?" I opened my eyes and….

Everything was still there. Nothing changed. Amu was right in front of me, her charas giggling away, and that heartache that still lingered from the fight. It wasn't just a dream. Everything in front of me was a-

"Reality. But this is an anime…I am crazy everyone says…Maybe I am hallucinating a bit and seeing Amu-sempai." I rubbed my eyes and again and again.

Every time, she was still there. Smirking, teasing me. Slowly, but surely I realized it.

I was in the world of the Guardians and Seiyo. Soon enough I'd get my charas and I'd fall in love with a person I'd never thought I'd fall in love with.

But that will be explained in the next chapter bye~!

Ikuto: She doesn't feel like talking so R&R. Please.


	3. First Day Syndromes

Chapter 3: New student

**Recap: I was in the world of the Guardians and Seiyo. Soon enough I'd get my charas and I'd fall in love with a person I'd never thought I'd fall in love with…**

I walked back to Amu's house, in which I was very familiar with. As I walked through her doorway, her unusual parents suddenly turned normal to greet me.

"You brought home a friend, Amu-Chan! She's never brought home a friend before…"Mrs. Hinamori wondered what to say to me and I lightly giggled.

"It is quite fine, Mrs. Hinamori." She looked at me curiously but then smiled.

Amu then slightly stammered as she asked her mother the question we talked about and the possibilities. "Mom?" She smiled at her multiple-personality daughter.

"Yes, Amu dearest?" Amu put a hand on her head and looked away.

"Well, Jasmine here has lost her house due to foreclosure and she needs somewhere to stay until she can get an apartment. Is that okay?" Was the lie we came up with so they didn't figure out that I was from the human world and I somehow got into the anime world.

"Yes, Mrs. Hinamori. As I stay here, I will do housework and clean up for you so you won't have to do so much. You do work hard enough, you need a break sometimes."

Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori smiled happily and instantly agreed. Ami had followed us up to Amu's room and started grabbing at air… which I assumed was the charas, Ran, Miiki, and Suu.

I asked aloud, "But I can't just stay here the whole time while looking for a job. I might not like it, but I need an education." She hummed in deep thought. Amu seemed to actually be listening to us then she cheerfully suggested,

"Maybe you can go to Onee-chan's school!" She nodded and she tugged me back downstairs. She told her mother happily,

"Mom! I figured out something that would benefit all of us!" I got a bit annoyed and thought,

**It was Ami-Chan's idea, dumbass.** But I just smiled and let her rant on.

"She could go to school with me!" She finally finished, catching a quick breather. Her mother clasped her hands together and cheered,

"That's a great idea, honey! Let's go get her sign-up sheet!" The two rushed to find the nearest coat and tugged me along with them. I can tell you one thing. Mrs. Hinamori's driving was really cool! She drove like a race car driver or something! We had gotten to the main office and a pretty red-haired lady asked us,

"Is there something I can do for you young ladies?" It was obvious she wanted to go home and probably have some wine with her girlfriends. Amu didn't seem to notice, as well as Mrs. Hinamori, and replied breathlessly,

"Actually, we'd like to fill out a sign-up sheet for my…" She stopped and turned to me. I finished for her,

"Niece, her niece." Mrs. Hinamori seemed to catch on and nodded at the skeptical lady. But after Mrs. Hinamori nodded, she just forced another fake smile on and handed us the paper.

"Please do have a seat while you fill it out. She should be guaranteed to be in be Monday." In 10 minutes flat, Amu and Mrs. Hinamori had it turned in and headed out me in hand. I wanted to ask what they put down on the sheet, but something bubbled up in my throat, something I haven't felt in 6 years.

The first day of school syndromes.

Amu's pinkish red Chara, Ran, told me in her usual cheery tone,

"Daijoubu! It'll be fine! Just do what Amu did!" I raised a playful brow as the car moved along and whispered back,

"What? Put on an ice queen façade and pretend to be Cool & Spicy?" I did sarcastic gestures for emphasis on 'Cool & Spicy'.

Amu's happy expression seemed to dull as she whined, "Hey, Jasmine…that's not nice you know."

Then, Suu cut in to stop our soon-to-be bickering. "That's not it! Desu~!" I looked towards her childish tone of voice. "Her attitude that first day. She was completely freaking out but she kept her calm during that time period desu~." I blinked in confusion.

"Suu…" She nodded meaning, "Yes?", "Are you sure that was you speaking?"

She slightly pouted before replying, "Hai. That was me desu~. Good night."

Everyone said good night and tomorrow would be Monday….

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Amu angrily shook me. "Wake up! It's time for your first day!"

I bounced up in determination, making Amu fall on her rear end.

"Amu…" She nodded slowly. "Can I borrow a uniform?" She laughed as if she knew this would happen and she pulled out a separate outfit from her dresser. It was the same, save the leg warmers.

I hugged her thankfully and thanked her. It was a habit, even if it was a gift or something along the lines of that. We got dressed and headed to school. On the way, I asked Amu a question out of the blue.

"Can you help me get over it?" She blinked as I clarified a bit more.

"With my fear of the first day of school?" She nodded and hummed.

"Best I can say is be yourself, no matter what. I have to put on my facade now so see you later, Jasmine!" She suddenly turned into 'Cool & Spicy' Amu and the two girls from the anime stated that clearly.

I traveled through the school trying to figure my way around then i heard Miiki's voice tell me, "Turn left here."

I did so then asked softly, "Miiki? Shouldn't you be with Amu-Chan?" Miiki slightly laughed and replied,

"Nah. There's no X-eggs so we are fine for right now. Plus, she has to help out the Guardians. Ever more the reason to help you find your classroom." I nodded and said,

"Thanks, Miiki." As we reached the class, a familiar teacher crashed into me. "Ah, Nikaidou-sensei~!Watch where you're going." He nodded, gathered his things, and walked past me towards the 5th grade hallway. I sighed at the many, almost too many, hallways in this schools as I entered the classroom near me.

* * *

Read & Review please~~~! He he!


	4. Allison Arrives

I'm so sorry, I almost forgot what grade Nikaidou was teaching, so I changed it okay?

* * *

**Recap: I sighed at the many, almost too many, hallways in this schools as I entered the classroom near me.**

* * *

I smiled at the cheerful lady in front of me. "Good morning, excuse my tardiness. I had gotten lost in this confusing labyrinth of hallways and doors." The teacher and I laughed at my little joke, obviously understanding that I got help from someone along the way. The teacher stuck out her hand and told me,

"My name's Ms. Lalonde. Please take a seat next to that girl over there." I followed her finger and saw a brunette wave her hand with a slight smirk tugging at her mouth. I smile and think, 'She reminds me of Allison...' And then, I walked over to my seat. started teaching something about chemical acids, knowing she was teaching Biology right now. The girl next to me taps my shoulder and naturally, I look over at her.

"Sup?" She grins at me, making me want to smile as well. "Oh, nothing. I'm just sitting here. You?" She sticks her tongue out at me, playfully.

"That's not what I meant. Name's Miri. Nice to meetcha!" I smile widely and nod.

"Jasmine. Same here." The bell rings and everyone files out except me and Miri. Ms. Lalonde calls us over to her desk and says, "Girls, if you think my class is that boring then tell me and I'll move you up a grade." I shake my head, innocently.

"That's not it." Miri and the teacher looks at me, surprised. "I already knew the lesson. I should have said this before, but in certain subjects, I'm..." I thought for the correct vocabulary to explain my point. "More advanced, should I say? Thus explaining why I was distracted through the current lesson. I'm sorry if I offend you in any way." She smiles and then looks at Miri.

"Miri...You're about to fail if you don't start paying attention." I could've swore I saw self-damage in her eyes, though, that look in her eyes was quickly replaced with understanding. "Yes...Ma'am. I'll try harder..." Ms. Lalonde smiled like she didn't see it in her eyes that she might kill herself over this, like this could ruin her. I immediately said,

"I'll make sure she'll catch up." Fucking sympathy, still works in the anime world. I was genuinely scared for her, anyway. Miri's look of suicide vanished in a matter of seconds and was replaced with gratitude and compassion. I smile then images flashed through my mind.

I saw Miri and Tadase after school one day, she was heavily blushing and saying something incomprehensible. Tadase then smiled a friendly one, then Miri looked ultimately upset as I heard one sentence. _"Yea...Just friends, Tadase..." _As we were walking towards the doorway of the last class of the day, I asked her,

"I know this is personal but...do you like Tadase?" She blushed and shuffled her feet. "S-Sorta, I guess...but he doesn't like me. He likes someone else. Sorry, Jasmine." I smile softly. "It's fine. You first?" She entered the classroom with a big smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Egbert!" We both greet the man in front of us. He nods and starts his lesson on the human body.

* * *

I walk through the street looking for my best friend. I sigh and sit down on a bench. I put my forearm across my forehead to block sunlight from coming into contact with my face.

"Ugh...For the love of Christ..."I drag my hand down my face in a tired, annoyed notion. "Jasmine...I didn't mean it that way..." I sigh again and stand up. I turn to start walking again, but I bump into a person.

"Ow..."I groaned. "Watch where you're going will ya?" I suddenly hear a familiar voice but in English.

"That isn't my fault. You weren't looking in front of you." I look up at the owner of the voice. My eyes widen as I stammer his name.

"I-I-Ikuto? Is that you?" He looks at me with a confused expression. "How do you know my name, girl?"

I smile widely and say, "Of course I know your name! You're, like, the most popular person to ship!" I realize after a while that he has no clue what I'm talking about and stop.

"Sorry. I'm just looking for my friend. She ran away from home, like, 3 days ago. I've been looking for her ever since." I sigh once more. "She has blonde hair, green eyes, and is really talkative." Ikuto hummed.

"I saw that girl earlier. She was just walking into Amu's house." I feel my jaw drop. "A-Amu's house? Thanks, Ikuto. Gotta go!" I run past him, knowing exactly where her house is. After 30 minutes, I reach her house. I was panting, but like I cared. I knocked on the door with a certain pattern that only Jasmine knew.

The door opened slowly before a person flung the door open. I smiled a smile that meant, 'Wassup?' and only Jasmine knew that kind of smile.

"A-Allison? Is that you?" Jasmine stammered. I heard footsteps behind her and pink hair came into view. "Jasmine, you can't just answer the door because of a stupid-" She cut herself off after seeing Jasmine's happy expression.

"Sup?" I winked at Jasmine, making a sign to her. She then seems to have an epiphany then turns around. "What are you doing here, Allison?" I hung my head.

"Look." I commanded. "I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings. I'm just more interested in getting better at school. When I get A honor roll, let's watch Shugo Chara together okay?" She takes a peek at me then scoffs. "Okay, you promise?" I nod then hug her, laughing.

I jump up with a start. I finally realize it's all a dream as you look around. I'm still sitting on that park bench and she's not laughing at my face when I sleep. I sniff as tears escape my weary eyes. I look up to see a familiar face.

"Utau?" She nods. "Hey, you have somewhere to stay?" I shook my head and she helps me to my feet. "Come with me. You can stay at my house until you can earn some money for an apartment, Okay?" I smiled. "Yea. Thanks, Utau." She smiled back at me as we walked down the street.

* * *

I am sorry. I'm just...*Long tired sigh* Me~~~~h. Bored. Please notify me on any errors.


	5. Irreversible

I don't own Homestuck and I'm using names from Homestuck to name some future important characters because I'm lazy. Sorry. (Go Google Homestuck if ya don't know it! Do it before you read this so you know what I'm

* * *

**Recap: She smiled back at me as we walked down the street.**

* * *

"Night, Amu! Make sure you wake me up!" I told the pink-haired girl. Amu smiled. "Of course, Jas. Night." I went to lay down.

In about 30 minutes after Amu was asleep, something whispered, _"Why do yoU hide it?" _I blink and hoarsely whisper back, "W-What do you mean?" Could it be talking about my...voice? _"Exactly, Jasmine." _

"I-I just..."I took a hard swallow. "I want to hide it. My mother died because she was trying to turn off the radio, but I kept turning it up. My father left because everything kept breaking and he thought it was because of me. My sister moved to Japan, well, in the real world..." I cry into my hoodie's sleeve and reply again. "I just don't want anyone to be hurt because of me..." I heard a feminine chuckle cut through my thoughts.

_"YoU won't hUrt anyone. Just sing yoUr song. The song that always comes to mind when yoUr explain yoUr life."_ The voice faded but I took it's advice and started to sing.

_**Hello, hello. Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound...**_I started softly. **_Alone, alone. I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now._**

I didn't realize it but Ami and Amu were listening to me sing as I continued the song my heart played out for some reason.

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs~... Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough...**_

Again, I didn't realize Amu was recording me at this point, so I continued.

**_'Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back... My shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I ha~ve... Listen, listen, I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give... But it, isn't isn't, you could come and save me._**

A few tears trickled down my cheeks as images of my family and I along with Allison dancing to some music when I was younger, but I continued.

**_Try to chase the crazy right out of my head~! _**_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs~! Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough! **_

_**'Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back... My, shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I ha~~~ve!**_ I sung as loud as I could get without waking anybody up. I felt the salty tears hit the floor with a soft plip as I continued.

_**I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again...**_**_I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again! Once again~... Just my echo. My shadow... You're my only friend!_**

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs~! Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough! **_**_'Cause my echo, echo... Oh~ my shadow, shadow..._**

I come to the end of the song and flop down on the bed, singing the last past. _**Hello. Hello. Anybody out there~?**_

* * *

I walked up to my room after taking Ami to her room. I texted Utau that recording and several minutes later she texted back,

_Whoa, she sings great. What's her name?_

_um...her name is jasmine._

_OK. Talk to you in the morning, k Amu?_

_yea tomorrow, goodn8 utau_

* * *

I awake with a buzzing sound. I realize my phone went off on my chest and see a text message from Utau sent at 2:30 this afternoon. _Bring her to the studio at 4 PM and I'll get her to record that song, okay?_

I smiled at the text and went to get Miiki up from her sleep, she sleeps late on weekends, but who cares. "Miiki! I need a casual outfit to go to Utau's studio later. Anything?" She nodded her small head then popped on my outfit. I wore a V-neck hot pink shirt, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes. I walked downstairs, and about halfway down, I smelled something delicious from the kitchen.

I walked down and I heard a huff of satisfaction. I looked around the corner and saw the table covered with fabulous food, making me awe in surprise. Jasmine giggled.

"I thought ya'll be hungry, so you're welcome to eat as much as you want, okay Amu-Chan?" She tilts her head, innocently along with a smile. I sit down at the table, suspicious. "What's up with this? Did you poison this?" She laughed like a trickster just completed a prank and is satisfied with it, then says,

"Of course not, Amu! Why would I want to poison the most hospitable family I've ever been introduced to?" I narrow my eyes, even more suspicious of her actions. "What happened~?" She laughs again, then waves a dismissal signal, meaning "Let's drop it and eat."

I see her hand quickly flip around many times and pancakes flip into the air just as many times. She hums a melody that sounds like a piano solo as she cooks. She sighs and I see an emotion that I've only seen in Ikuto's eyes once. I saw...confusion in her eyes. But, it then gets covered with mock happiness.

Then, Ran tells me, "Amu, this morning...she got her eggs." My eyes widened. "She is confused and scared, this feeling she's experiencing is horrible, her feelings that were hidden for a long time are reaching all of us, and it hurts. Amu, only she can fix it, but you need to help." I stand and walk next to her. She smiles innocently at me.

"Yes, Amu?" She chimes. I look at her with a sympathetic look in my eyes, though, she doesn't look up from her cooking. I want to say something, but the words are stuck there, in my throat, like they'll kill her.

* * *

I stop playing my game on my Nintendo and look over at Daichi. He's looking over at the window.

"Daichi, what's up?" He continues to stare outside, dazed. "Oi! Daichi?" He blinks, then looks at me.

"Huh?" I furrow my eyebrows. "You were staring out the window, man. What's up?" His usual look of cheer isn't there. Right now, it's sadness.

"Dude. What's. Up?" I forcefully ask him. He stays silent and then, after a while, tells me, "It's nothing, Kukai. Just...nothing. Go back to your game for a while, please?" I sit up and disagree.

"You got me worried now, Daichi. I think it's something. Tell me." He stays silent for a while, then I see small tears run down his face. I start worrying even more and he starts talking.

"I have this strong sense of sorrow and confusion...it's hurting me. It's really strong. It's in Amu's direction, near her house. If it's this bad for me, then Ran, Miiki and Sue are probably about to cry." He turns serious. "It's irreversible, Kukai. Too much has happened to the owner, and time has done so much to that person, that no one can erase it." I get my phone and call Amu.

_"Hello?" _Amu's voice calls through the phone. "Is anything wrong over there? Like, with company? Your mother or father?" She goes silent.

"I can tell something's up. Daichi's been crying. He never does that. Amu. WHAT IS GOING ON?" My last sentence was more of a scared question than a command. She sighs through the phone.

_"It's my friend, Jasmine. Ran told me, she just got her Chara eggs and she's already hurt and confused, that she is scared.I don't know what to do Kukai." _I heard sniffling from Amu._ "She's a dear friend to me, like you and Tadase. I don't know what to do to help her. Ran, Miiki and Sue are about to cry and she's ignoring her pain like a fly buzzing around your ear. I'll try and talk to her okay? Bye, Kukai." _She hung up.

* * *

I made the last pancake and puffed. "There we go. Now, what do you want to ask of me, Amu-Chan?" I saw sympathy in the older's eyes and knew what she knew.

"Amu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but...I got my eggs today." I felt the stinging at the backs of my eyes as I take them out. I try to not cry in front of her, so I wipe away my coming tears. I hear a familiar voice on my shoulder.

_"I told yoU. It was the best thing to do at the time. Ask Aradia. She's willing to answer yoU, if yoU ask an appropriate inqUiry that is."_ A little girl appears in front of me with a slightly bored expression. _"Unf0rtunately, she's right. I'm your wish 0f being able t0 c0ntr0l time. Ask my anything and I'll try t0 answer t0 the best 0f my ability."_ I then ask the crimson-covered girl looking at her little nails, rather bored-like and sassy-ish,

"Um...when will I stop dreaming, Aradia?" She looks at me from the edge of her eye sockets and smirks. _"Dreaming? YoU honestly think yoU're dreaming?" _The one on my shoulder asks in her British accent. I nod awkwardly. They both laugh and Aradia then answers,

_"Y0u aren't dreaming, n0r having a nightmare. Y0u're wide awake, am I wr0ng?"_ The one on my shoulder then smiles, making Aradia leave...er, whatever. The girl on my shoulder then clears her throat.

_"Well, I shoUld introdUce myself right now, I sUppose. My name's Calliope. I have to go now. See yoU soon, Jasmine."_ Then, Calliope disappears, making another appear.

_"Thank God They Left. I Couldn't Bear Sitting There Listening To Your Horrid Conversation. No Offense. I Just Really Need To Change That, Disaster On Your Body." _I narrowed my eyes at the little sassy fashionista in front of my face. She snaps her small fingers and I'm wearing something more comfortable and also fashionable.

_"There We Go. Thank You For Dealing With My Interruption On This Matter. I'm Kanaya, And I'm Your Personification Of Your...Lack Of Fashion Sense, Should I Say." _I smile and nod, dismissing her. Amu smiles and tells me to walk with her somewhere. She won't tell me, so it's scaring me a bit. Though, I go along with it because what could go wrong?

* * *

O~~~~H a lot of things mi amigo. Anyway, here are my OC's charas:  
Calliope-Very cheerfUl and Uses her qUirk all the time like in the webcomic  
Aradia-Like she n0rmally is, very mean-spirited and uses her quirk all the time s0 yea if y0u see any mistakes please tell me and I'll c0rrect her  
Kanaya-(She's My Patron Troll...Aw~ Yeah!) I Don't Know What To Say Other Than "Move Out The Way Bitches! Sassy Fashionista Coming Your Way!"  
*Soon*Terezi- YOU GUYS KNOW HOM3STUCK HOP3FULLY 1F YOU DONT GO GOOGL3 TH31R N4M3S

WH4T NOW? Sorry, Terezi muse going on here. Anyway, if you don't know what Homestuck is or just want to know the characters, go to Google, then search the names. I don't know Calliope's last name so~, yea. Aradia's is Megido. Kanaya's is Maryam. And Terezi's is Pyrope, okay? See ya next time~.


	6. A Simple Song

**Recap: Though, what could go wrong?**

* * *

I saw a familiar building not very far ahead of us that held many superstars, including Hoshina Utau. I jerked my hand slightly, making Amu stumble backwards. "Where, exactly, are we going?" Amu was silent for a little longer than she should've been, then pointed to the building. My face paled.

"Amu, I'm not going to audition. I'm a horrible singer." Sure, I might've lied to her a small bit, but what does it matter? She dragged me inside and a female guard walked up to us. "Do you ladies need some help?" Amu grinned and told her,

"An appointment with Hoshina Utau." The guard seemed to have an epiphany, then smiled. "Ms. Hinamori and Ms. DeCastel? Please follow me." We walked past the several guards and up many stairs before we reached her studio room. The female guard knocked on it. "Ms. Hoshina, your guests are here." Utau's voice erupted from inside.

"Come in!" Though, she seemed very cheerful about it. We walked in and a round of applause came. Utau walked up to me and smiled. "Everyone agreed on it, Jasmine!" I blinked then stammered, "O-On what?" Utau grabbed my hand and tugged my inside the booth. A familiar song, sung by **me**, came on.

_**Hello, hello. Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound...**_

A giggle came from beside me. _"Wow. I didn't think yoU'd actUally make it this far in that amoUnt of time." _I growled, knowing who it was. "Calliope. You knew Amu was recording me, didn't you?" She hummed.

_"Not that I remember. AmU, were yoU recording her?" _Amu, obviously hearing her, smiled. Calliope's usual cheery tone diminished as I got a fiery, protective look in my eyes. _"N-Now, Jasmine. Please don't do anything rash. Jasmine, Jasmine, will yoU calm down? It was jUst an instinct for her. JASMINE!" _Calliope yelled. I jumped. _"Okay, look. Will yoU jUst go along with it for a while? Something good might become of it. Please?"_

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I suppose." Utau smiled, then handed me the mic. "Whenever you're ready, Jasmine. Go ahead and sing into the mic, any song you wish." The two left and I thought for a moment or so. Then, Aradia came in front of me. I jumped back.

"Oh my fffffff, Aradia!" She grinned devilishly. _"What about Let's Kill Tonight by Panic! At The Disco?" _I nodded and she went away, leaving me to my work. I took a breath, trying wipe away the horrible things that happened before.

_**If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies, make room we're taking over here...**_I start to relax as a look of surprise spreads across all the others faces.

_**You're the gallanting, cold and alone, it suits you well... Won't find me perching here again.**_Amu and Utau started to encourage me after hearing this much. Huh...Maybe they might become fans of mine if I have a début. Just maybe. _**May your feet serve you well, and the rest be sent to hell where they always have belonged~!**_

_**Cold hearts grew colder songs... They will play us out with a song of pure romance, stomp your feet and clap your hands! Let's kill tonight! Kill tonight, show them all you're not the ordinary type! Let's kill tonight! **_**_Kill tonight, show them all you're not the ordinary type! Let's kill tonight!_**

**_May your feet serve you well, and the rest be sent to hell where they always have belonged~! They will play us out with a song of pure romance, stomp your feet and clap your hands! _**_**Let's kill tonight! Kill tonight, show them all you're not the ordinary type! Let's kill tonight.**_ I see Ran and Sue, dancing along with the music, while Miiki and Kanaya are figuring out clothing for my concert.

_**Kill tonight, show them all you're not the ordinary type! Let's kill tonight!**_ You repeat this in the order of the song (and because I think it's unnecessary), then take a breath. After a short time, everyone in the other room applauds at your performance. Utau comes into the room and seems as happy as a kid on Christmas Day.

"That was terrific, Jasmine! You should début in no time!" I hear my charas talking about something that I couldn't make out, but left it be.

* * *

"Calli0pe, what did y0u d0?" Aradia asked me with a tired notion. I was surprised that she could even be tired, due to the fact that she was a being of time. "I think I jUst helped her overcome her fear of hUrting people with her voice, why Aradia?" Aradia yawned.

"Well, she's g0nna get us a new playmate s00n. That is, if she realizes it bef0re it's t00 late." I was genuinely confused. A new Chara? For what, I wondered. I looked at our owner and grinned. 'This shoUld be qUite fUn, no?' I asked myself, giggling. I went back into my egg, cheerfully.

* * *

I need some Halls, some hot cocoa, somefin...oh! :O Bluh bluh bluh totally forgot, sorry. Next chapter out soon, I hope. I'm sorry I have yet to go to the eye doctor so this is really doing a number on me. But, it's all for you guys! Followers and Favorities! :33


	7. Notice: I'm so sorry

**_Dear Followers and Readers, I'm truly sorry for this outcome. I will continue this, but I must put it on hiatus. I'm actually planning on doing a collaboration about Homestuck, one of the best comics of all time in my opinion. Please PM me if you have any questions on why, or what Homestuck is, if you don't know what Homestuck is._**

**_I'd love to continue this, but then I'd have to watch a few of the last episodes over again, and I don't have the time for that~! Sorry, truly guys. I wish I could continue this, but for now it's on hiatus, no hates, m'kay~? _**

**_~~Fellow Author, KikoTsukinamura_**


End file.
